


Secrets And Lies

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumpelstiltskin finds out his wife is pregnant, he's elated. This soon fades to something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets And Lies

"Rumple..." Belle Gold began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Rumpelstiltskin responded.

"Um, about the dagger.."

"We can find a solution if you don't want it, sweetheart." Rumple promised her

"I don't want it, I really don't. I don't want someone to be able to get you through me, Rumple." Belle said earnestly.

"That's okay. I'd hoped you'd changed your mind. But we can work past this. What do you suggest?" Rumple said, kissing her cheek.

"What if, uh, we put a bunch of spells on it. Since you say it's important I know where it is, and can get you, what if it's only possible for me to take it if I do it out of free will, and without malice?" she suggested, smiling at him.

"I'd have to put the spell in place. I don't think that would work."

"Damn it," she cursed. "I don't ever want to make the mistake of kicking you out of Storybrooke again." she winced, snuggling closer to his chest.

"I trust you, Belle. You know that." Rumpelstiltskin promised her.

"I trust you too, Rumple. It's me I don't trust." she sighed.

"You were cursed. Hell, I was cursed." He chuckled. "Starting to sound like Charming, am I?"

"I wasn't cursed! I was just so- ANGRY with you.... I couldn't think straight. I don't ever want you to make me that pissed off again. Excluding pregnancy, because we know it'll happen." she smirked.

"Belle, you had all the right to be angry, don't ever tell yourself you didn't! And I know you wouldn't do it again. Not with this baby." Rumpelstiltskin scolded her gently.

"But I could have seen the signs sooner. I could have stopped you, Rumple. I was just... too oblivious." Belle lamented.

"I promise you, I will never keep anything that big from you ever again. It was my fault, all my fault and only my fault. What happened? That's not your fault, sweetheart. Never has been." Rumpel said honestly.

"Plan on keeping small things from me, do you?" she kept her tone light, but she was slightly worried.

"I don't plan on keeping anything from you, sweetheart. I mean, there may be the occasional birthday date..."  
She giggled slightly. "I'm sorry, Rumple. I'm just so- scared.."

"I know you are." He rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Not of you, though. I never have been." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

He smiled as he kissed her back. "You know what? Emma could work. She can put the spell on it."  
"She can?" She asked in delight.

"Maybe. I can ask." Rumpel said, encouraged.

"Or I could, if you want." She said evasively.

"You don't trust me?" His voice broke.

"Darling," she kissed his neck softly. "It's Emma who doesn't, not me. She, uh, she heard about my pregnancy."

"It's a crime to impregnate your wife now? Maybe she'll actually put me in jail, unlike anyone who actually did something wrong." Rumpel said, ironically. 

"Rumple, it's... I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad at me." she sighed, looking up at him.

"It's not you I'm mad at." Rumpel said truthfully.

"You promise?" her voice broke.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you, sweetheart?" Rumpel asked in confusion.

"B-because I'm pregnant and now everyone doesn't trust you again." she explained.

"Fuck them." He cursed.

She giggled slightly. "But it's my fault, too."

"How on earth can a child be anyone's fault?"

"I don't know, maybe if I hadn't done... something... we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If you hadn't done that thing with your tongue? No, you're right, then it probably wouldn't have happened." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Belle, we started in a mess. And that was entirely my fault."

"Rumpelstiltskin Gold if you EVER mention what we do during the night out in public again, there will not be another time!" she threatened, half kidding.

"I will talk about this as much as I can, especially with our child around." He laughed.

"Try me." she threatened, looking him square in the eye.

"You're... Eh... Surprisingly hot when you do that, did I ever mention?"

She looked sideways, blushing as a gust of air blew from her face. "I will find that dagger, Rumpelstiltskin, and then you will once more walk with a limp. And not because of your damn leg." she said sweetly.

"Are you trying to kill me? And we both know you won't need the bloody dagger." He growled.

"I'm threatening to cut your balls off, Rumpel dearest." she smirked, then flounced off towards a bench.

"No more children then?” He murmured, walking after her, stunned.

"That was just a warning, dearest." she promised, kissing his nose. "If you want more children after this one comes, we'll talk about it. I want to make you happy." she said, smilingly.

"So what are we doing about the dagger?"

"We'll give it to Emma. If that's positively okay with you." she said softly.

He took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" she hedged.I want you to be sure."

"If it is what will help you and our baby then, yes, there's nothing I'd rather do."

She nodded. "And there's no one besides me you trust with it?" she checked.

"I don't really have many friends. At least not any that would not jump at the chance to get rid of me once and for all if presented with the opportunity."  
She nodded. "Do you want everyone to know Emma has it?" she started to ask, but then decided that was a stupid question. "Nevermind, luv. I know the answer to that."

"I won't have you in danger."

"I won't be," she promised. "I thought of something else we can enchant it to do." she smiled.

"I am intrigued."

"No one is able to force you to harm myself, or our baby. I thought of it not for my protection, but because I know it'd kill you." she smiled.

"As much as that would make me the happiest man on earth, the only one powerful enough to enchant the dagger in such a way is the original creator of the curse."

"Damn," she said. "Are there any such loopholes? Can't harm a hair on our heads? Something like that?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I hate to say it, but no."

She nodded. "That's okay, Rumple." she smiled. "I know you would never hurt me, or our child."

He looked at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "You know... Zelena made me... She made me kill you. I mean, not you, but it felt like you. Over and over again."

Belle winced at the name. She brought herself closer until she was sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hey. I love you."

"I would never want to hurt you, Belle, but I can't promise you I won't."

"It wouldn't be you hurting me, Rumple. It'd be whoever was holding the dagger." she told him, loosely wrapping around him.

"I'm so scared, Belle. This child will end up like Bae. I'm it's father."

"If our child ends up half as good as Bae, I will be proud as HELL."

He smiled. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"I love you too." she smiled back at him, then bent to kiss him gently. "I mean it, Rumple. If our child is half as wonderful as your Baelfire..."

"I want to see him, Belle. Bae, I want to see him."  
She nodded instantly, getting up off of his lap. "Let's go, then."

"What did I ever do to deserve you." He murmured as he got up and hooked his arm through hers.

"I could think of a load of things," she smiled. "But that would mean I was worthy of being 'deserved' as you put it,"

He smiled softly. "Tell me about our baby, Belle."

"I figured out when it happened," she said conversationally.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Maybe," she teased. "How much do you want to know?" she laughed.

"I want to know everything about this child, you know that."

"I know," she assured him, walking side by side with him toward Bae's grave. "Remember our dance? In the house?" she asked. "What came after it?" she prompted.

He raised his eyebrows in wonder. "Huh. I can live with that." He frowned as understanding dawned on him. "Wait. That was... Four months ago. Belle?"

"I thought that using the dagger gave me the same side effects as pregnancy." She ducked her head. "It's stupid."

"We're having a baby in five months?"

"Yessss...." she dragged the word out, looking at him. She tried to gauge his reaction.

He went silent, eyes fixed on the gravestone as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What do you want to name it?" she asked, trying to bring his mind from the darkness.

He closed his eyes, still silent.

She understood, and went silent as well. Before she let the silence envelope them, however, she asked, "If it's a boy... Can we name him after Bae?"

He shook his head resolutely.

She nodded. "I-I'm sorry for asking, Rumple."  
"Bae's birthday would have been in five months." He swallowed a sob. "I don't know if I can do this, Belle."

"Rumple, I'm sorry." she mumbled, breathing unnaturally. "I- I didn't mean to do this."

"Sweetheart, you'll be a wonderful mother."

"What are you saying, Rumple? That you won't be a wonderful father?" she dared to ask.

"I wasn't exactly father of the year for Bae, was I?"

"Yes you were!" she argued.

"I dropped him down a portal! I dropped my only son down a portal and let him rot in a world that was cruel to him, Belle. He grew up without me!" He sounded angrier than he intended but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Belle nodded. "I know. I know that you let him grow up without you, and I know that you loved him more than you'll ever love me, and I'm OKAY with that Rum, just please, please don't shut me out."

"I can't curse another child to this fate, Belle."

"So you're going to curse one to be fatherless?" She challenges him.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why should it matter that someone has a limp?" She asked suddenly.

"It shouldn't." He replied, confused.

"Why should someone's father's actions matter?"

"Out of all the things I know, Belle, one stands out to me the most. I will hurt this child. I don't want our child - your child to be hurt by anyone, let alone its father."

“Rumpelstiltskin!” Belle shrieked. “Do you plan on hurting this child?”

"I don't /plan/ to hurt anyone. But it's all I seem to be able to do, isn't it? I hurt Bae, I hurt you, I hurt Henry, I hurt everyone I care about. It's only logical."

She couldn't help it. She reached up as if to pet his face, then slammed it down against his cheek. Hard.

He looked at her for a few intense seconds, then turned around and limped away as well as he could.

"Rumpelstiltskin." she growled out.

He kept walking, unable and unwilling to turn around.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN." she shouted.

"What?" He asked, anger in his voice as he turned to face her.

"I cannot BELIEVE you!" she said angrily in return, stomping up to him. "How DENSE can you be?" she asked, glaring at him openly. "You know what, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked, challenging him. "If you don't want to be a father to this child, FINE. My child doesn't need to know you're their father. But she or he will know about you, because no matter who they think I was with to create them, or who they think is their father, YOU are my true love, and I'm NOT going to let them think otherwise. YOU are the one I want to raise this child, but YOU don't seem to want that. So, since you're clearly walking away," she paused for a breath. "I'll simply let you go. But know that I love you, and our child loves you, and misses you already."

"You're right. You're absolutely right, Belle. But this isn't you. I don't want to turn you into this. I want this to work, I love you so much it hurts, but I just need... I don't know what I need. I think..." He swallowed thickly. "I just need something to hold on to."  
"You're right. It's not me. It's never been me. The real Belle died when Regina and the clerics killed her." And with that, Cora snaps her fingers and comes into view. "Hi, handsome." she sweetly says.

Rumpelstiltskin then has an acute heart attack, dies and the screen fades to black.


End file.
